


Darling It Is No Joke

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: Первое, о чём думает Стайлз, когда открывает дверь, это то, что сегодня вроде бы не его День Рождения, но кто-то прислал ему стриптизёра-полицейского.На русский название переводится как «Дорогой, это не шутка».
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Darling It Is No Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darling It Is No Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399194) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



Первое, о чём думает Стайлз, когда открывает дверь, это то, что сегодня вроде бы не его День Рождения, но кто-то прислал ему стриптизёра-полицейского. Этот парень был… О, Боже, он потрясающе горяч, и Стайлзу ещё никогда в жизни так не везло. Когда он вернулся в Бейкон Хиллс после колледжа, то смирился с тем, что не будет заниматься сексом в течение следующих двух лет, на которые планировал здесь остаться.

К счастью, Стайлз просто смотрит, стоя с открытым ртом, как полный кретин, вместо того, чтобы озвучить всё это.

Затем Мистер Коп Стрип на самом, блять, деле приподнимает полицейскую фуражку перед Стайлзом и вежливо спрашивает:

— Шериф дома?

О, Боже, Господи, это _настоящий_ коп, и, конечно же, он здесь, чтобы увидеться с отцом Стайлза.

— О, да, просто… Не хочешь зайти? Он сейчас спустится.

Парень смотрит на дверную раму и хмурится.

— Знаешь, не стоит приглашать в дом незнакомцев.

Стайлз на это ощетинился.

— Боже мой, серьёзно? Уверяю, я не ребёнок, но если ты решил, что не снизойдёшь до меня, то не стесняйся оставаться на крыльце.

И, конечно, отец Стайлза выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы спуститься по лестнице.

— Дерек! Ты рановато пришёл. Стайлз, почему он всё ещё стоит на пороге?

Стайлз демонстрирует ему выражение лица, которое, как он надеется, надлежащим образом передаёт то, что Дерек всё ещё стоит на пороге только потому, что он придурок. Очень, очень горячий придурок.

— Ну, пап, ты всегда мне говорил не открывать дверь незнакомым людям, — сладко говорит Стайлз.

Отец бросает на него взгляд.

— Дерек, заходи. Это мой сын, Стайлз. Стайлз, это Дерек Хейл, мой новый заместитель.

— Рад знакомству, — говорит Дерек, сверкая улыбкой со слишком большимколичеством зубов, а затем шагает внутрь дома.

***

Помощник шерифа Хейл — сенсация для Бейкон Хиллс, которую Стайлз должен был предвидеть. Большая часть семьи Хейлов переехала на ранчо в часе езды на север около пятнадцати лет назад, а это значит, что новый помощник шерифа один шатается по старому дому Хейлов в лесу. Однако у семьи Дерека идут длинные корни из Бейкон Хиллс, поэтому почти все стелются перед ним, чтобы блудный сын снова чувствовал себя как дома.

Стайлз помнит, что видел Дерека, когда был ребёнком. Казалось, тот всегда ходил с кучей своих двоюродных братьев, бродил по Бейкон Хиллс в стае, где были одни только дети Хейлов — взрослые же обычно находились недалеко позади. Однажды Стайлз и Скотт, когда им было по семь лет, пробрались в гараж мистера Каллахана, взяли со стены лук и стрелы и побежали в лес, что было не лучшим решением, потому что тогда одну стрелу они всё же потеряли. Стайлз был полон тревоги, когда искал её, где-то на подсознательном уровне зная, что у них будут большие проблемы, когда родители узнают об этом — а они узнают; мама Стайлза всегда знала, когда они со Скоттом делали что-то глупое.

Дерек появился из ниоткуда, протянул недостающую стрелу Стайлзу и сказал ему положить её туда, откуда он её взял, и больше не играть с оружием. Стайлз тут же разрыдался, и Дерек неловко смотрел на него, а затем проводил их обратно к мистеру Каллахану, чтобы вернуть лук и стрелы. Стайлзу отец прочитал лекцию, оставил без десерта на две недели и заставил его снова извиниться перед мистером Каллаханом, который, вероятно, никогда и не узнал бы, что у него что-то украли, если бы Дерек не приволок Стайзла и Скотта к его входной двери.

Не то чтобы Стайлз затаил обиду, когда ему было всего семь лет, или что-нибудь в этом роде…

— Стайлз, я думал пригласить Дерека на ужин в воскресенье, — говорит его отец через несколько дней после того, как Дерек впервые появился у них на крыльце.

— Удачно повеселиться, — отвечает Стайлз, не отрываясь от таблицы, над которой работает.

— Позволь мне перефразировать — сыновья, которые живут, не внося арендную плату, со своими родителями после окончания колледжа, должны готовить ужин, — сухо говорит его отец.

— Ты можешь что-нибудь заказать, — снова отвечает ему Стайлз. — И это только на два года, а не бессрочная ссылка. Это очень чувствительный ко времени и финансово ответственный механизм для погашения студенческих кредитов, помнишь?

— Семья Дерека живёт на севере. Он привык есть самсу на обед, — Стайлз дёрнулся. — А иногда и буритос из 7-Eleven, — безжалостно продолжает отец.

— У него будет цинга, — стонет Стайлз. — Ладно-ладно, пригласи его на ужин хотя бы потому, что я знаю, что ты не захочешь найти хладный трупик своего нового помощника на следующей неделе, если только он раньше не помрёт от нехватки витаминов.

— Добрая душа, — говорит отец и хлопает его по плечу.

— Да-да, — ворчит Стайлз, отмахиваясь от него, и возвращается к проекту для своего клиента.

***

Везде, куда бы Стайлз ни ходил до конца этой недели, его преследовали эти: «Ты уже встречался с помощником шерифа Хейлом?», которые исходят ото всех, от «воркующей пташки» до «сеструха-да-ты-тока-погляди-на-него». Не то чтобы Стайлз оспаривал тот факт, что униформа помощника шерифа Хейлу исключительно идёт, но хорошо подобранная форма не компенсирует долбанутость, а Стайлз максимально пытался жить с этим и дальше, но в восьмидесяти процентах случаев терпел неудачу, хотя и утверждал, что это не его вина, что мальчики-регбисты в колледже настолько сексуально гибкие.

Помощник шерифа Хейл в устной форме предупредил миссис Перкинс и выписал ей два штрафа за превышение скорости только на этой неделе, а куда ведёт эта женщина, туда и все остальные. Стайлз надеется, что Бейкон Хиллс сделает что-то стоящее с надвигающейся «неожиданностью».

Но совсем скоро настаёт воскресенье, и, так как его отец заканчивает смену как раз перед обедом, а Дереку вскоре после этого нужно будет приступить к работе, Стайлз может приготовить обед без каких-либо редакционных комментариев и, возможно, даже немного потанцевать на кухне. Так что, конечно же, когда Стайлз и Spice Girls требовательно хотят знать, чего ты хочешь, чего ты дей! ствиии-тельно хо-чешь, Стилински оборачивается и видит Дерека Хейла, реально крипово наблюдающего за ним из дверного проёма, ведущего на кухню.

— Боже мой, научись стучать, — проговаривает Стайлз, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он умереть от унижения и одновременно вытащить запеканку из духовки.

— Я постучал, — оправдывается Дерек, как будто он здесь совершенно ни при чём, хотя это абсолютно не так. Кроме того, он стоит тут по крайней мере двадцать минут, и Стайлз хочет стереть эту ухмылку с его глупого великолепного лица. — Ты не слышал меня из-за музыки, — Стайлз уменьшает звук и вытаскивает формочки для выпечки из духовки, а Дерек уже сидит на своём месте за столом и принюхивается к запеканке через плечо Стайлза. — Пахнет здорово, — говорит Дерек, но Стайлз задумывается о том, что тот, вообще-то, ничего не понимает в этом, раз думает, что еда в пластиковых коробочках вполне приемлема. Это не значит, что Стилински готовит потрясающе или что-то ещё… После того, как умерла его мама, он в основном учился через Ютуб. Тем не менее, он кормил себя и своего отца много лет, и, хотя он никогда не выиграет никаких наград на кулинарных шоу, никто от него не уйдёт голодным или недовольным. Итак, сегодня на ужин, а точнее на ланч, запеканка в стиле текс-мекс, которую Стайлз усовершенствовал, когда он и Скотт проходили период резкого всплеска роста и почти ежедневно тренировались на поле для лакросса. Этой порции должно быть достаточно, чтобы прокормить небольшую армию. Как оказалось, небольшая армия — да. Помощник шерифа Хейл — нет. Стайлз предлагает Дереку вторую порцию, а затем третью, а после этого Дерек проводит остаток ужина мужественно притворяясь, что он не заинтересован в уничтожении оставшейся запеканки. Стайлз складывает остатки в пластиковый контейнер и пихает Дереку в руки, когда тот выходит за дверь. — Тебе не нужно было, — говорит Дерек в конце концов, явно откуда-то раскопав манеры и заработав тем самым ноль очков за свою «убедительную» игру.

— Лучше ты, чем я, — говорит Стайлз. — У меня в багажнике и так достаточно барахла, — Дерек смотрит на него, как на инопланетянина. — Ты опоздаешь на смену, — говорит Стайлз и толкает его в сторону патрульной машины.

Стайлз уже просто не может смотреть на одни и те же четыре стены во время работы по контракту для одной кофейни, которая уже является интернациональной сетью, но палку явно перегибает. Но, что бы то ни было, оно вытаскивает Стайлза из дома к себе в тёплышко. И иногда, если дело совсем уж застопорилось, Стайлз понимает, что смена обстановки действительно может творить чудеса.

Это как раз-таки один из тех случаев, когда Стайлз печатает как сумасшедший и пьёт кофе, полностью отключаясь от остального мира, так что он вусмерть пугается, когда понимает, что кто-то стоит прямо у него за спиной.

Дерек, одетый в форму, — когда бы он в чём другом был, а то как будто постоянно на дежурстве — наклоняется, чтобы забрать чашку Стайлза. Он один раз втягивает воздух над чашкой, легонько вертит ею, создавая маленький смерч внутри, а затем делает глоток, как будто это абсолютно нормально и совсем не грубо, ну, чем чёрт не шутит.

— А вдруг я заразный, — говорит Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку стула, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека.

— Ты не заразный, — уверенно говорит Дерек и делает ещё один глоток. — Редкая гадость.

— Вау, с ума сойти, но, знаешь что? Если тебе не нравится — не пей, и, эй, погоди, это _мой_ кофе, так что не пей его в любом случае, — отрезает Стайлз.

— Тебе не стоит больше пить сегодня. Ты не сможешь заснуть.

— Сегодня я буду спать как сурок, потому что закончу этот долбаный проект и сделаю работы за шесть часов больше, чем ты — за неделю, — говорит Стайлз и злобно ударяет по клавиатуре.

Дерек, который, очевидно, просто моральный урод, ставит руки по обе стороны от Стайлза и подтягивает себя к нему, наклоняясь, чтобы посмотреть на экран ноутбука. Из-за этого его нос оказывается где-то за ухом Стайлза, что определённо не есть хорошо, потому что его дыхание немного шевелит волосы Стайлза, а также потому, что говорит он ему прямо в ухо:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ты не поймёшь, — отвечает Стайлз и решительно продолжает печатать. — Кроме того, я работаю. Разве ты не должен заняться тем же?

Стайлз ощущает дуновение воздуха совсем рядом со своим ухом и не может сдержать дрожь. У него чрезвычайно чувствительные уши, что само по себе вполне неплохо, но, очевидно, не так удобно, когда некоторые индивиды горячо и тяжело дышат на них.

— Ну, тогда ладно, — говорит Дерек, будто бы забавляясь.

Стайлзу потребовалось около десяти минут, чтобы понять, что Дерек украл его кофе, когда уходил.

***

Дерек начинает появляться в их доме до ужаса часто, хотя это и связано с серией странных несчастных случаев, когда людей калечит ещё не идентифицированное животное. Конечно, отец Стайлза и Дерек в основном сидят за кухонным столом и просматривают дела, не говоря о каких-либо компрометирующих деталях при Стайлзе, ну, и ладно, он не идиот, и сам может сложить два плюс два. *кхм-кхм* Во-первых, аварии кажутся довольно регулярными, и Стайлз действительно не может остановить себя от многозадачности при кодировании этой информации и таким образом связывает даты нападений с лунным циклом. Во-вторых, в округе Кей происходят странные вещи, потому что никто из жертв не может дать связное описание нападения, что предполагает какой-то наркотик. Или, возможно, культ. Стайлзу трудно трезво судить об этом, ведь мистер Карсон состоит в какой-то секте, потому всегда пишет эти страстные и хорошо аргументированные письма редактору газеты, но если он и без ума от чего-либо, то это касается только практики устойчивого развития и компостирования, так что его из списка подозреваемых можно смело вычеркнуть.

Нападения начались примерно за два месяца до того, как Дерек приехал в Бейкон Хиллс, но это осталось в тени из-за отсутствия доказательств, да и Дерек кажется очень серьёзным и задаёт хорошие вопросы, когда отец Стайлза вводит его в курс дела. По крайней мере, Стайлз думает, что это хорошие вопросы, потому что его отец всегда кажется немного удивлённым тем, что Дерек действительно может быть компетентен в своей работе. С другой стороны, последний заместитель не был благословлён навыками решения проблем или социальными навыками, или вообще какими-либо навыками.

Стайлз провожает Дерека до двери в ту ночь, что почти стало традицией, о которой он не хочет говорить, — что значит, что он продолжает готовить, по крайней мере, на пятерых, и ещё и отдаёт остатки Дереку при невысказанном условии, что ни один из них не признаёт этого каким-либо образом.

— Стайлз, — начинает Дерек, и его выдох клубится на морозном воздухе. Он прижимает к груди контейнер с огромным количеством оставшейся лазаньи. — Останься сегодня дома.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.

— Послушай, я социальная бабочка, и меня нельзя приручить, но здесь действительно нечего делать. И именно поэтому я собираюсь посмотреть повторы «Разрушителей Легенд» с отцом по телеку.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворённо говорит Дерек. Он делает шаг назад, а затем поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Это потому, что сегодня полнолуние, да? — выпалил Стайлз. Дерек резко поворачивает голову и пристально смотрит на Стайлза. — Думаешь, меня укусит койот? — говорит Стайлз в шутку, но реакция Дерека заставляет его заволноваться немного больше, чем минуту назад.

Дерек возвращается на крыльцо и как-то быстро оказывается в личном пространстве Стайлза. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы заглянуть Стайлзу в глаза.

— Останься здесь. Обещай мне.

— Почему я должен тебе что-то обещать? — спрашивает Стайлз, а потом нервно облизывает губы. Дерек даже не прикасается к нему, но он стоит так близко, что это кажется супернеуместным действом. Дерек прерывает зрительный контакт, наклоняется ещё ближе и рычит «Стайлз» ему в ухо. — Ладно, — быстро соглашается Стайлз. — Остаюсь дома. Клянусь.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дерек и ждёт, пока Стайлз скроется в доме и повернёт замки, прежде чем вернуться в патрульную машину.

***

А вообще, Дерек должен был прекрасно это осознавать, если хоть раз разговаривал с отцом Стайлза. Стайлз, обещающий не делать что-то, — это как клятва на крови, что он об стенку расшибётся, но сделает это. И не всегда нарочно.

В его защиту скажем, что он пошёл в магазин за яйцами, потому что дюжины всерьёз недостаточно для завтрака, который ему придётся приготовить этим утром. И, вероятно, ещё одна упаковка бекона из индейки — неплохая идея. Он надеется по пути встретиться с несколькими знакомыми, потому что ты в Бейкон Хиллс и просто не сможешь этого избежать.

Но он вовсе не ожидает увидеть волка.

По крайней мере, он уверен, что это волк, а не койот. Койоты являются частью проекта по восстановлению популяции диких животных, который Стайлз находит довольно увлекательным, но у большинства особей есть радио-ошейники, а также они довольно редко сходят со своих троп, чтобы поздороваться с людьми.

А эта штука определённо хочет поздороваться со Стайлзом, ну, именно такой вывод он делает по тому, как волк приближается к нему, пробираясь через кусты к его джипу. « _О, Боже,_ — думает он. — _Да у него скорее всего бешенство. Меня укусит бешеный волк, и я умру, а это сильно отбросит назад все усилия, брошенные на охрану волков_ ».

А потом происходит что-то странное. Волк подходит достаточно близко и обнюхивает воздух вокруг машины Стайлза, в которой тот сидит, потом обходит джип по полукругу, прежде чем выпустить скорбное завывание и рысью вернуться в лес. Стайлз не роняет продукты, но сидит в своём джипе в течение десяти минут и ждёт, пока спадёт приток адреналина. Он приезжает домой и убирает продукты в холодильник, но его отец валяется на диване под «Отчёт Кольбера», и Стайлзу действительно не хочется будить его, только чтобы рассказать о своём недавнем впечатлении в стиле Стива Ирвина — не «жалящий скат», конечно, но и волк тоже ничего.

Он вытаскивает себя из постели, когда слышит, как рано утром срабатывает будильник отца, и, спотыкаясь, спускается по лестнице в старой футболке и пижамных штанах, на задней части которых написано название его альма-матер. Стайлз только-только начал готовить бекон из индейки, когда открылась входная дверь (ну, отец Стайлза не попал в какую-то там передрягу несколько недель назад только потому, что дал Дереку запасной набор ключей), и Дерек забрёл на кухню, выдавая Стайлзу что-то, что только самый оптимистично мыслящий человек счёл бы за улыбку, если бы закрыл сначала правый глаз, а потом левый.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Стайлз, находясь всё ещё в немного сонном состоянии. Он зевает и чешет живот, прежде чем ткнуть кухонной лопаткой в бекон.

— Доброе утро, — отвечает ему Дерек, выглядя немного измождённым, как будто он совсем не спал, но зато его форма выглядит чистой и хорошо выглаженной и всё ещё чертовски ему идёт.

Завтрак перед сменой — это уже традиция, и Стайлз чувствует себя довольно комфортно и, возможно, даже немножко уютно в свете зари, струящемся на кухню. Возможно, именно поэтому то, что происходит дальше, сильно его шокирует. Кажется, это происходит за секунду — вот Стайлз снимает бекон с огня и думает о том, сколько яиц нужно приготовить для бурритос, а вот Дерек подпирает его к стойке и грубо говорит:

— Я сказал тебе не выходить прошлой ночью.

— Как ты… — начинает Стайлз, а затем резко замолкает, когда Дерек фактически кладёт голову ему на плечо, что, вообще-то, странно, но Дерек, кажется, вот-вот начнёт дрожать, и это так тревожит Стайлза, что он неожиданно для себя обнаруживает, что поднимает руки, обхватив помощника своего отца за плечи. — Окей, но имей в виду: я просто пошёл в магазин, а там этот волк, но я не думаю, что у него было бешенство… — Дерек чертовски расстроенно рычит, и Стайлз ну вот серьёзно не знает, в чём его проблема, но Хейл чем-то очень расстроен, а последнее, что Стайлз хотел бы — это беспокойство из-за него. — Я в порядке, — шепчет Стайлз.

Дерек до сих пор избегал прикосновений к нему, но сейчас он стискивает затылок Стайлза и сильнее вжимается ему в шею, и, нет, это всё ещё странно, конечно, но это так… так…

Дерек дышит Стайлзу в шею, а сам Стайлз почти не дышит, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не понимает, что язык Дерека лижет его шею и движется вверх по сухожилию, а когда Стайлз начинает дышать через раз, Дерек размашисто ставит ему самый подлый засос, который он когда-либо получал. Стайлз вцепляется в плечи Дерека и тихо выдыхает, потому что эта маленькая подлость была безумно приятной.

Он не знает, что произошло бы дальше, если бы Дерек не отстранился, но слышит, как его отец начинает спускаться по лестнице, и бля-бля-бля — он перебрасывает кухонное полотенце себе через плечо, надеясь, что оно скрывает самые явные доказательства. Дерек всё ещё смотрит на него, как будто хочет перейти на другую сторону шеи Стайлза, и, Господи Иисусе, дело в том, что Стайлз позволил бы ему это, хотя они, что должно быть немного странно, даже не поцеловались, и Стайлз просто дал заместителю начальника полиции округа распять себя на своей кухне.

Отец Стайлза ничего не сказал, но, честно говоря, его индуктивные способности работают не на самом лучшем уровне до второй чашки кофе.

Стайлз не может оставаться в доме после завтрака — ему кажется, что он потихонечку просто сойдёт с ума, если не выполнит какую-нибудь работу и если она будет в той же комнате пресловутого места преступления, совершённого Дереком.

Что очень плохо, потому что Стайлзу действительно нравится работать за кухонным столом. Но он одевается для того, чтобы пойти в кофейню, и благодарит всех известных ему Богов за то, что уже достаточно холодно, чтобы носить шарф и не выглядеть как лох. Ему на самом деле удаётся найти небольшую работёнку после блуждания по Википедии и чтения о волках в попытке позволить своему мозгу бороться с тернистыми кодировками и придумать решение. Это срабатывает, и таким образом Стайлз одерживает победу над проектом по блокпосту на многих дорогах и узнаёт о волках в прилегающих лесах. Ничто из этого не объясняет волчье поведение, когда тот рысью подошёл к Стайлзу, и сам Стайлз более чем убеждён, что это не бешенство. А также это не объясняет странности Дерека или того, что он узнал про его уход из дома. В свою защиту Стайлз может сказать, что действительно не думал, что столкнётся с диким животным на прогулке до продуктового магазина. Возможно, Дерек проезжал мимо и увидел джип Стайлза на парковке, или кто-то при нём упомянул, что видел его. Стайлз по своему опыту знает, что в полицейском участке живёт клубок аспидов, которые под видом полицейских наблюдают за всем, что творится в городе.

Поэтому, когда Стайлз выходит из дома, на улице всё ещё светло. Правда, он не может отрицать того, что немного напуган. Всё в нём буквально кричит о том, что он должен вернуться домой до темноты. И именно поэтому его доисторический джип, будучи зверем непокорным, умирает где-то на обочине. С каждой секундой становится всё темнее, и когда Стайлз звонит отцу, его перенаправляют на голосовую почту, потому что, чёрт возьми, у его отца сегодня вечером этот долбаный совет округа.

Стайлз открывает капот и смотрит на свой страшненький двигатель, всё ещё борясь с внезапным, странным осознанием того, что он не может позвонить никому из своих старых друзей, чтобы те забрали его, потому что никого здесь, в Бейкон Хиллс, больше нет, и именно в этот момент к нему подъезжает полицейская машина, и Стайлз вздыхает с облегчением.

И затем так же быстро чувствует, как его сердце начинает биться быстрее, потому что, конечно же, это Дерек.

— Э-эм, привет, — говорит Стайлз, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

— Аккумулятор сдох? — спрашивает Дерек, крепко сжимая в руке фонарик, и, Стайлз, блин, сейчас не время думать о том, как удобно выглядит то, как его рука обхватывает этот чёртов фонарик.

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и хмурится, смотря на «внутренности» своего джипа.

— Возможно, это что-то фатальное. Я действительно надеялся проездить с ним следующие два года, но я, походу, слишком много надежд на него возлагал, — Стайлз немного дрожит, потому что холодно было ещё до того, как солнце начало садиться, а теперь на улице просто дубак, и его хипстерский шарфик ни хрена не помогает.

— Можешь вызвать эвакуатор утром, — говорит Дерек. Он светит на двигатель, и его постоянно нахмуренный лоб ещё больше морщится. — Я могу взглянуть, если хочешь.

— Ты разбираешься в машинах? — скептически спрашивает Стайлз.

У Дерека дёргаются уголки губ.

— Ранчо моей семьи на севере довольно изолированно. Мы многое делаем сами, если можем. А я уже потерял счёт тому, сколько мусора моя сестра Лора принесла домой, «чтобы потом починить», — Стайлз не может скрыть улыбку, потому что это как-то не очень круто — всегда собранный заместитель Хейл разоткровенничался трогательными семейными историями да и вообще личной информацией. Это почти мило. Дерек закрывает капот джипа и не столько ведёт Стайлза обратно к своей машине, сколько активно подталкивает его к ней. Там он включает обогрев, за что Стайлз ему более чем благодарен. А через несколько минут он обнаруживает, что ослабляет шарф. Дерек подъезжает к дому Стайлза и ставит машину на стоянку. — Ты должен был позвонить мне, когда твоя машина сломалась, — говорит Дерек, глядя прямо на входную дверь в дом Стайлза.

Стайлз не трёт засос, который должен быть хорошо виден Дереку прямо сейчас, хотя ему кажется, что он слегка пульсирует.

— Послушай, — неловко говорит Стайлз, — только то, что ты заместитель моего отца, не означает, что я могу просто позвонить тебе, когда ты на дежурстве, чтобы выручить меня.

Руки Дерека сжимаются на руле, и он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил мне, — говорит он.

Стайлз облизывает губы.

— Да, хорошо, в следующий раз, когда мой джип заглохнет, ты будешь в моём быстром наборе. Хотя, мне кажется, что он и так уже сдох, поэтому он не сможет поломаться вновь в течение следующих нескольких недель, следовательно, звонить мне тебе в ближайшее время не придётся.

Дерек издаёт звук, идущий глубоко из горла, который Стайлз классифицирует как рычание, и его глаза… чувак, они всегда были такими голубыми? Свет, должно быть, так странно отражается в них.

— Я провожу тебя до двери, — говорит Дерек и глушит мотор.

До крыльца меньше десяти футов, но Стайлз вырос среди полицейских и уже давно перестал возражать, когда они сопровождают его. Большая часть его детства была связана с тем, что его тащили за шкирку различные офицеры, но что может сказать Стайлз? Он был любопытным ребёнком, и если отец оставлял этого любопытного ребёнка, только чтобы закрыться у себя в полицейском участке, то, вероятно, должен был быть не слишком удивлён, обнаружив, что Стайлз решил отправиться на разведку, которая заканчивалась либо на полпути в морг, либо поучительным разговором вон с тем копом, который всегда ест читос.

Стайлз достаёт из кармана ключи и останавливается, положив руку на ручку двери.

— Слушай, — говорит он, потому что Дерек, вероятно, думает, что это часть его работы, хотя это и не отменяет всю очаровательность ситуации. — Спасибо, что подвёз, — Дерек ничего не отвечает и даже как-то по-братски кивает. А вот что он действительно делает, так это наклоняется немного вперёд и глубоко вдыхает, и Стайлз на полминуты зависает, задаваясь вопросом, пахнет ли он булочками, которые пекли в кафе, прежде чем Дерек прижимает его к двери и обнюхивает где-то под линией челюсти, чтобы потом тепло задышать над огромным засосом на шее Стайлза. — Эм, — умудряется сказать Стайлз, потому что это одновременно и сексуально, и чрезвычайно странно, и, вероятно, это ненормально, когда парень нюхает тебя, да что ж это, блин, такое-то, а. Он загуглит это, когда Дерек перестанет удерживать Стайлза за бёдра, и, о, Боже мой, он переместил лицо на другую сторону шеи Стайлза, и что, чёрт возьми, он делает? Они ещё даже не целовались, а он уже ставит ему засос как какой-то странный, лишённый сна адреналиновый наркоман, а, может быть, и два засоса, несомненно, несомненно… Стайлз ужасно не по-мужски всхлипывает, когда Дерек скребёт зубами ему по шее, и замшерифу, должно быть, понравился этот звук (пф, ему просто обязан был понравиться этот звук), потому что он зарычал и просунул ногу между бёдрами Стайлза, и, Господи, помилуй, нет никакой возможности спрятать доказательство того, что ему нравится происходящее. Не то чтобы Дерек был против, потому что он сжимает его бёдра и вылизывает шею, и только когда Стайлз надавливает кулаком на значок на рубашке Дерека, с выбитым на нём «ПД Бейкон Хиллс», он понимает, что они делают это на крыльце дома шерифа. — Дерек, — всхлипывает он. — Да, ладно, тебе придётся арестовать себя за… за непристойное поведение, это же непристойное поведение?

Дерек не сразу отступает, но перестаёт приставать к шее сына шерифа и убирает ногу, чтобы Стайлз больше не сидел у него на бедре. Его дыхание выравнивается, а затем он отступает на достаточное расстояние, чтобы они могли посмотреть друг другу в глаза. Дерек выглядит… ну, ему как-то неудобно, что ли. Как будто он не может поверить в то, что только что сделал, и, честно говоря, Стайлз тоже не может поверить в то, что тот только что сделал.

О, Боже, пожалуйста, пусть Стайлз не будет первым поворотом Дерека вокруг радужного столба — он уже был им во время своего первого семестра в колледже и не имеет никакого желания возвращаться к этой роли. Эта мысль — сигнал, чтобы попасть в дом и почувствовать неловкость. Стайлз открывает дверь и заходит внутрь, а Дерек говорит:

— Я серьёзно. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне позвонил.

— Да, — говорит Стайлз и сглатывает. — Конечно-конечно. Спокойной ночи, Дерек.

Дерек смотрит на него с минуту, а потом уходит, не сказав больше ни слова.

***

Гугл не помог. Сначала Стайлз принимает близко к сердцу тот факт, что он не первый человек, который задал вопрос о том, что значит, когда парень нюхает тебя? Но все ответы были ужасные и в основном о шампуне, и Стайлз понял, что не особо-то ему и интересно знать об этом, спасибо.

Посреди ночи Стайлза вырывают из сна, и ему требуется минута, чтобы понять, что это не его отец оставил телевизор включённым — это собака, воющая снаружи. Стайлз трёт глаза и идёт к окну спальни, чтобы выглянуть на улицу. На небе всё ещё светит полная луна, из-за чего Стайлзу удаётся разглядеть какой-то чёрный сгусток на окраине их газона.

Это не собака и не койот. Это волк, и он воет под ночным небом, и похоже, что он смотрит прямо на окно Стайлза.

Сердце Стилински быстро колотится, и он нащупывает свой телефон на тумбочке, только чтобы задаться вопросом, что он, чёрт побери, собирается делать. Вызвать службу контроля за животными? Или того старого ветеринара?

Большой палец остановился над именем Дерека в списке контактов. Он указан как «помощник шерифа Хейл» — это, вероятно, его рабочий номер мобильного телефона, а сейчас середина ночи, да и что с того, что снаружи волк. Он не сможет до него добраться. Нет причин волноваться. И только потому, что его отец работает всю ночь, а Стайлз один в доме, нет абсолютно никаких причин для паники.

В конце концов он возвращается в постель, сжимая в руке телефон и смотрит в потолок, пока не засыпает.

Стайлз вызывает буксир, когда просыпается следующим утром, и задаётся вопросом, следует ли ему поставить свой джип в гараж или оставить его на обочине дороги. В любом случае он окажется на пути отца, поэтому у того появится хотя бы пятьдесят процентов уверенности в том, что он увидит, насколько рыхлая земля у них на заднем дворе, ведь в противном случае Стайлз просто оставил бы джип там.

Но когда он открывает входную дверь, он видит, что на ступеньках крыльца лежит труп.

Он издаёт сдавленный вскрик, захлопывает дверь и запирает её, берёт свой телефон дрожащими пальцами и, не здороваясь, бормочет в трубку:

— О, Боже, Дерек, на моем крыльце мёртвый человек, ну, ладно, половина мёртвого человека, я не думаю, что видел, чтобы там были ноги, Дерек…

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек, и его голос такой хорошо контролируемый и спокойный, что Стайлз точно знает, что они тренируются этому в полицейской академии. — Ты дома?

— Да, — отвечает Стайлз всё ещё дрожащим голосом, потому что там было много крови и холодные мёртвые глаза, и, о, Господи, помилуй, он пролежал на крыльце всю ночь?

— Стайлз, я хочу, чтобы ты запер дверь и оставался на месте, — говорит он. — Я сейчас подъеду.

— Боже мой, — говорит Стайлз, слабо тряся головой. — Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, — говорит Дерек. — Я уже еду, хорошо? Я включаю громкую связь, и ты будешь говорить со мной, пока я не приеду.

— Говорить с тобой, — тупо повторяет Стайлз. Он опускается на пол, прислоняясь спиной к входной двери, как будто это поможет держать её закрытой, как будто это изменит суть того, что половина трупа лежит менее чем в десяти футах от него, и кто-то, должно быть, положил её туда, и не важно, была ли она расчленена прежде чем кто-то оставил её на крыльце или…

— Стайлз, я сказал говорить, а не дышать, — сказал Дерек.

— Я не могу ничего придумать! — взвинчено запротестовал Стайлз. — Знаю-знаю, обычно я не затыкаюсь, но обычно на моём крыльце нет мёртвых людей.

Дерек помолчал, а потом сказал:

— Расскажи мне о лакроссе.

Стайлз быстро перевёл взгляд на экран телефона.

— Что?

— Лакросс. Ты играл в него в старших классах, да?

— А? Да, я имею в виду, наверное. Хотя я и не был так уж прям великолепен. Но всё же лучше, чем мой лучший друг Скотт, хотя не то чтобы это о многом говорило, так как у него была по-настоящему серьёзная астма. Я был немного неуклюжим в старшей школе и не очень хорошо скоординированным в физической активности.

— Но тебе понравилось, — подсказывает Дерек.

— Эм, да? Я имею в виду, это вроде как помогало сжечь немного энергии, не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но мой СДВГ был в миллион раз хуже в средней школе, чем астма Скотта, и беготня помогала мне немного сосредоточиться. Ну, бег и много аддерола.

Он слышит, как Дерек издаёт раздражённый вздох.

— В коридоре висит твоя фотография, где ты в форме команды. Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе по-настоящему весело.

Стайлз поднимает глаза и видит свою фотографию с того места, где сидит. Тогда его волосы были коротко острижены, а сам он безумно улыбается в камеру. Его отец сделал снимок в ночь, когда Стайлз сыграл на своём первом матче. Тогда они всё ещё были разбиты из-за зияющей дыры в их жизни, которая имела форму мамы, и эта фотография представляла собой одно из немногих ярких пятен, моментов, на которые Стайлз мог указать и с уверенностью сказать, что вот тогда он был по-настоящему счастлив.

Но мысли о маме возвращают его к текущей проблеме на крыльце.

— Скажи, что ты уже здесь, — жалобно говорит Стайлз.

— Я поворачиваю на твою улицу. Позади меня ещё одна офицерская машина. Оставайся на месте, Стайлз.

— Ладно, — говорит Стайлз, ещё крепче сжимая телефон. — Окей.

Следующие минуты полны сирен и мигалок, и Дерек говорит через дверь:

— Давай, Стайлз, мне нужно, чтобы ты отошёл, чтобы я мог открыть дверь, хорошо? — Стайлз каким-то образом поднимается на ноги и отпирает замок, а затем Дерек осторожно толкает дверь, блокируя Стайлзу вид на крыльцо своим телом, и обхватывает его руками, направляя его лицо к своему плечу, и шепчет:

— Не волнуйся, всё в порядке. Всё будет хорошо.

Стайлз просто прячет лицо в униформу Дерека, и они стоят так в прихожей; Дерек крепко обнимает его, а Стайлз не знает, почему, но он дрожит. Он также не знает, как долго они там стоят, но делают они это только до тех пор, пока Стайлз не слышит панический голос отца, зовущего его по имени.

Стайлз всё ещё немного дрожит, когда Дерек выводит его через заднюю дверь и сажает в полицейскую машину. По указанию его отца Дерек везёт его в участок, чтобы получить показания, хотя Стайлз знает, что на самом деле им просто нужно вытащить его из дома, чтобы они смогли оцепить место преступления.

Стол Дерека безукоризненно чист для стола полицейского — по сравнению с ним стол шерифа всегда выглядит как бумажный завод после урагана. Это не значит, что у Дерека нет своих папок и файлов, но все они аккуратно сложены, а табличка «заместитель Хейл» не запятнана ни пылью, ни грязью.

Дерек мягко толкает Стайлза в кресло рядом со своим столом и говорит:

— Могу я предложить тебе что-нибудь выпить?

— Я… Что? — Стайлз моргает, глядя на него.

— Воду, кофе не дам, — решительно говорит Дерек и возвращается с чашкой, которую прижимает к рукам Стайлза. — Выпей.

— Мне нужен кофе, — говорит Стайлз, но всё равно пьёт воду. — Я плохо спал прошлой ночью.

— Почему? — спрашивает Дерек, и Стайлзу требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что, да, у него ничем не прикрыта шея, и Дерек смотрит на неё. Дерек встречается с ними взглядом и выглядит при этом немного… ну, немного виноватым.

— Не из-за этого! — поспешил сказать Стайлз. — Я имею в виду, не из-за того, что ты… ты. Я проснулся посреди ночи. Думал, это воет собака. Но я почти уверен, что это был волк.

— Что? — прямо спрашивает Дерек.

— Я не знаю, был ли он тем же, что и прошлой ночью, но, может быть, так и есть, я не знаю. Насколько велика популяция волков в Бейкон Хиллс? — спрашивает Стайлз, прекрасно понимая, что бормочет, но не в силах сдержаться.

— Не так уж и велика, — мрачно говорит Дерек и выглядит при этом очень рассерженным. — Почему ты мне не позвонил?

— Серьёзно? — вопрошает Стайлз. — Волк был снаружи, да и что ты собирался с этим делать? Кстати, было, по крайней мере, два часа ночи, ты в это время не спал, что ли?

— Я бы ответил, когда бы ты ни позвонил, — отвечает Дерек очень и очень серьёзным голосом.

Стайлз знает, что раскрыл рот, и он действительно должен его закрыть, но это не то, что обычно говорят парню, особенно Стайлзу.

— Потому что ты офицер полиции? — рискнул Стайлз.

Дерек пристально смотрит на него.

— Нет, — медленно говорит он. — Потому что это ты.

Стайлзу требуется долгая минута, чтобы осознать сказанное и чтобы немного расслабиться, — ему и так хватило долгого, насыщенного событиями утра.

— Боже мой, — говорит Стайлз, челюсть у него просто отвисла. — Боже мой, мы что… Мы встречаемся? — Дерек издаёт низкий звук полного, глубокого разочарования. — Ты даже не поцеловал меня! — протестует Стайлз быстрым шёпотом.

Дерек на мгновение закрывает глаза, а затем говорит:

— Сейчас я собираюсь взять у тебя показания. А когда мы уедем с моего места работы, я это исправлю.

— В самом деле? — дивится Стайлз.

— Я собираюсь многое исправить, — обещает ему Дерек, и взгляд, которым он припечатывает Стайлза к стулу, заставляет его сглотнуть. — А теперь начни с самого начала.

***

К полудню Стайлз валится с ног от усталости; как из-за ужасного ночного происшествия, так и из-за утренних событий.

— Тебе пока что нельзя домой, — говорит Дерек, почти извиняясь. — Я могу отвезти тебя к себе, — Стайлз приподнимает обе брови, — чтобы ты поспал, — сухо поясняет Дерек. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — Стайлз всё ещё чувствует себя озадаченным концепцией Дерека о свиданиях и почти что соблазнился спросить, действительно ли ранчо Хейлов является прикрытием для какого-то странного культа, но его любопытство увидеть старый дом семьи Дерека побеждает, не говоря уже о всех его надеждах на то, что в какой-то момент они переспят друг с другом. Поэтому Стайлз держит рот на замке и покорно кивает. Дом Хейлов расположен в лесу на довольно большом участке земли, а само здание намного больше, чем Стайлз себе представлял. Когда Дерек открывает входную дверь, Стайлз приятно удивляется, насколько она хорошо выглядит, учитывая её возраст. — Сюда, — говорит Дерек и ведёт его по коридору. — На самом деле, я занимаю только первый этаж — верхний и подвал закрыты. Не стоит обогревать весь дом только ради меня.

— Ну, это да, — говорит Стайлз. Они проходят мимо двери в полупустую гостиную, расположенную слева от них, прежде чем Дерек останавливается возле ещё более скромно обставленной спальни, в которой он ночует, что стало ясно по униформе, видневшейся из открытого шкафа.

Дерек идёт к комоду, достаёт рубашку и бросает её Стайлзу. Она потёртая и мягкая, и на ней написано название полицейской академии округа Бейкон.

— Я подумал, ты захочешь переодеться во что-нибудь другое, чтобы поспать, — говорит Дерек через мгновение, словно ожидая, что Стайлз откажется.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Стайлз, затем быстро снимает свою рубашку (которая, по общему признанию, страшненько выглядит, особенно после того, как Стайлз весь пропотел от страха) и надевает рубашку Дерека. Кровать Дерека — это гнездо стёганых одеял, которые выглядят как какая-то старомодная фигня ручной работы, которая передаётся по наследству. Что-то подобное висит на спинке дивана в доме Стилински; такое же потрёпанное и разваливающееся на части, но Стайлз никогда не избавится от этого, потому что оно тёплое и с ним связаны воспоминания детства. Стайлз чувствует себя немного неловко, забираясь в кровать Дерека без самого Дерека, но простыни такие мягкие, а он так сильно истощён, и вся эта ситуация похоже окончательно доконала его, как только он поудобнее устроился на кровати. — Ты меня спать уложишь? — спрашивает он Дерека.

Он думает, что Дерек просто свирепо посмотрит на него, но вместо этого он садится на край кровати и поправляет одеяло Стайлзу под плечи. Это… неожиданно безумно приятно и что-то ещё, из-за чего у Стайлза всё потеплело внутри. А потом Дерек наклоняется и мееедленно целует его. Это так душещипательно мило, как будто Дерек собирается потратить всё время мира на то, чтобы целовать Стайлза. И когда он прерывает поцелуй, он нежно утыкается носом ему в шею, прямо поверх одного из его огромных «укусов любви».

— Спи, — бормочет Дерек.

Глаза Стайлза уже сами закрываются.

— Ты ведь будешь рядом, правда? Ты не уйдёшь? — спрашивает он.

— Я сейчас приду. Ложись спать.

И Стайлз знает, что так оно и будет.

***

Он просыпается от запаха жареных яиц, трётся носом о подушку у себя под щекой и вдыхает запах Дерека.

Его глаза распахиваются, и он вспоминает, что Дереком пахнет, потому что он в постели Дерека, в рубашке Дерека, и, вау, солнце уже взошло. Должно быть, он проспал весь оставшийся день и всю ночь. Когда он входит на кухню, то видит Дерека, на котором надеты форменные штаны и майка, и который тычет кулинарной лопаткой в сковородку.

— Эм, привет, — говорит Стайлз, и он не уверен, что знает, по каким правилам нужно действовать — он никогда не оставался до утра, особенно после того, как ничего не было. И даже когда прямо сейчас он делает именно это, он понимает, что сейчас первый раз, когда он проснулся, и тот чувак, о котором идёт речь, действительно использует плиту, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь поесть на завтрак.

Дерек, кажется, едва избегает полного сжигания вышеуказанных яиц, что означает, что желток будет намного более поджаристым, чем предпочитает Стайлз, но он хотя бы будет. А ещё его смутил подозрительно одинокий тост на тарелке, уже стоящей на столе. Стайлз болезненно задается вопросом, представляет ли это общую сумму содержимого холодильника Дерека, что, учитывая аппетит Дерека, просто невероятно.

— Твой отец звонил, пока ты спал, — говорит Хейл, разделяя приготовленные яйца между пустой тарелкой и тарелкой с одиноким тостом, прежде чем подтолкнуть последнюю в сторону Стайлза. — Мне нужно ненадолго вернуться в участок. Хочешь прокатиться со мной?

Сердце Стайлза трепещет в груди из-за обуревавших его чувств. Нет-нет, вызваны они были совсем не тем, что он не мог себе даже вообразить, что получит последний кусок хлеба из запасов Дерека. Жаль, что он не может замочить его в яичном желтке — Дерек действительно «пожарил» яйца.

— Конечно, — отвечает он и набирает полный рот еды. Не так уж плохо.

В участке отец Стайлза выглядит примерно на семёрку по шкале от одного до десяти, где на десятке он будет злой как чёрт.

— Стайлз, — говорит он и кладёт на стол файлы, которые держит в руках, притягивает сына к себе и крепко обнимает, прежде чем отпустить. — Послушай, коронер постановил, что это нападение животного, но сегодня мы ещё не можем вернуться в дом. Я должен остаться здесь и скоординироваться с шерифом в Калвер Пойнт. Ты можешь остаться с кем-нибудь на ночь?

Стайлз хмурится.

— Я мог бы попросить у миссис МакКолл, — говорит он. Он не видел её с самой школы, хотя тогда у неё было хорошее основание для утверждения Стайлза в качестве иждивенца для избежания налогов.

Отец Стайлза посмотрел на Дерека.

— Я знаю, что прошу о многом, но не мог бы Стайлз остаться с тобой на ночь?

У Дерека, несомненно, лучший покерфейс во Вселенной. Серьёзно, Стайлз мог бы взять Хейла в Вегас и обчистить все казино города.

— Я не возражаю. У меня есть свободная комната, — его отец выглядит так, будто у него свалился камень с плеч, чего, вероятно, не было бы, если бы он увидел шею Стайлза, спрятанную под шарфом и одолженной толстовкой, и узнал, кто несёт за это ответственность. Стайлз кое-как заставляет Дерека заехать в продуктовый магазин на обратном пути, чтобы он смог купить нормальную еду, чтобы пополнить запасы скорее всего пустого холодильника Дерека. — Ты умеешь делать фрикадельки? — спрашивает Дерек на кассе с какой-то почти жалкой надеждой.

— _Умею_ , — отвечает Стайлз и даже особо не сопротивляется Дереку, когда тот мягко отталкивает его, чтобы расплатиться самому. Дерек съедает кучу макарон и удивительное количество фрикаделек, которые, не то чтобы Стайлз хвастался, но довольно вкусные, а затем они устраиваются перед старым телевизором Дерека, который был современным, вероятно, лет этак пятнадцать назад, а теперь это просто огромный бегемот, который не выдаёт HD. — Да тут же шайбу еле видно, — жалуется Стайлз, наблюдая за завораживающими фигурками хоккеистов, движущимися по льду.

Дерек прижал его к себе, и, ну серьёзно, он горячий как печка.

— Может быть, не глазами, — говорит он тихим, успокаивающим голосом.

— Ты называешь мои глаза дефектными, вот что ты делаешь, — Стайлз фыркает.

— Мне нравятся твои глаза, — говорит Дерек, и от кого-то другого это могло бы быть неким намёком, но Дерек… Дерек просто обнимает его покрепче и продолжает смотреть игру.

В конце первого тайма Стайлз, наконец, набрался смелости сказать:

— Знаешь, ты мне обещал, вообще-то, — Дерек напрягся, а Стайлз думает, что ошибся, что разрушил всё, что было между ними, упомянув об этом, но Дерек просто поворачивается в его сторону, утыкается лицом в волосы на боку и резко вдыхает. Возможно, это и был ответ, но Стайлз чувствует лишь жар, расползающийся по лицу, и, когда Дерек проводит линию губами до его уха, даже не целуя, просто сжав губы вместе, пока не добирается до мочки, его подводит собственное дыхание, ведь он ждёт, когда Дерек уже хоть что-нибудь сделает. Когда Дерек медленно проводит языком за ухом и засасывает мочку, сжав её зубами, Стайлз издаёт максимально отчаянный звук и наклоняет голову, чтобы дать Дереку доступ ко всему, что тот захочет. Стайлзу хочется подчеркнуть, что это ещё не поцелуй, что это всё равно не то, что Дерек обещал, но он не может ни о чём думать, когда Хейл снова начинает ставить ему засосы на шее, расстёгивая его толстовку, потянув за собачку застёжки, убирая впоследствии препятствующую ему ткань в сторону, так что теперь он может лизать кожу Стайлза и обнюхивать его, но самого Стайлза к этому моменту уже ничего не волнует, он просто хватается одной рукой за плечо Дерека и надавливает на него, оказываясь после этого чуть выше Дерека. У него, конечно, много планов и много разных поз, но, что очевидно, останавливается он на этом; седлает бёдра Дерека, прижимаясь к нему, и, воу, его глаза снова выглядят немного синими в свете телевизора. Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом… А Дерек, наконец, целует его, и Стилински закрывает глаза, потому что сложившаяся ситуация нуждается в его полном внимании, и, слава Богу, ему не мешает это пресловутое СДВГ, потому что сейчас его мозг полностью с ним согласен; единственное, на чём Стайлз должен сосредоточиться — это тёплое прикосновение губ и языка Дерека и то, что тот негромко стонет, будто нет ничего лучше, чем то, что сейчас происходит, будто нет ничего, что бы Дерек хотел более, чем это, и, Боже, у Стайлза возникает соблазн согласиться с этим, потому что Дерек чуть трётся о его бёдра и… Ох. Стилински завёл руку Хейлу за спину и провёл ею под рубашкой, когда тот заканчивает поцелуй и резко вжимает своё лицо Стайлзу в плечо, что, как можно догадаться, является его огромнейшим фетишем. Хотя это вполне безвредно да и не похоже, что Стайлзу это не нравится. — Ты можешь сделать это, — говорит Стайлз, тяжело дыша, а затем решает, что нужно оказать чуть больше поддержки. — Мне это нравится. И я хочу этого.

Он чувствует, как Дерек содрогается от его слов, но ничего не предпринимает, просто спокойно сидит, пока их дыхание не замедляется до чего-то, приближающегося к норме. Тогда Дерек поудобнее усаживается на диване и смотрит на Стайлза со странным выражением на лице, прежде чем заставляет лечь с ним обратно, сам при этом ложась позади него, и они оба продолжают смотреть телевизор.

Окей. Может, Дерек просто очень, ну, очень увлекается хоккеем и не хочет пропустить второй тайм.

Вскоре Стайлз начинает дремать, и Дерек перемещает их в свою спальню… И, прежде чем Стайлз успевает почувствовать какую-либо вину за то, что занял кровать Дерека, тот скользит под одеяло рядом с ним. Стайлз думает, что _наконец-то_ , наконец-то он понял, к чему всё идёт, но он снова ошибается, потому что Дерек просто ложится чуть ли не на него, рукой обхватив за талию и закинув на него свои тёплые ноги. Стайлз думает, что он никогда не сможет заснуть, не после долгого сна, который у него и так уже сегодня был. Особенно он не сможет заснуть рядом с Дереком, крепко обнявшим его, но он ошибается и в этом.

***

И отец Стайлза, и сам Дерек демонстративно отказываются говорить о деле со Стайлзом. Вот _ваопще_. Даже когда он указывает на то, что как человек, который нашёл половину чьего-то тела на своём крыльце, он является лучшим вариантом человека, с которым это можно обсудить.

— Вот поэтому-то Дерек и взял у тебя показания, — со вздохом говорит отец Стайлзу. — Предоставь полицейскую работу настоящей полиции, Стайлз.

Тем не менее, несмотря на то, что они не говорят о деле, Стайлз замечает отчётливую синхронность планирования, что довольно необычно для Полицейского Департамента Бейкон Хиллс. А если конкретнее, то его отец и Дерек теперь никогда не дежурят одновременно, и Дерек, похоже, проводит все свои нерабочие часы со Стайлзом. Часы, которые включают в себя туеву хучу поцелуев и ноль оргазмов, что на самом деле заставляет Стайлза пересмотреть своё предположение о том, не являются ли Хейлы странным культом, в конце-то концов.

— Сегодня я поработаю над твоим джипом, — говорит Дерек, прижимаясь губами к губам Стайлза.

— О, Боже, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это эвфемизм, — говорит Стайлз и крепче сжимает плечи Дерека. Он чувствует улыбку Дерека на своих губах, прежде чем тот целует его ещё раз, отчего Стайлзу становится довольно жарко, но Дерек разрывает поцелуй и переводит дыхание, упираясь лбом в шею Стайлз. Это всё-таки был не эвфемизм, но если бы Стайлз знал, что Дерек будет работать с его джипом в джинсах и майке, он бы предложил ему это намного раньше. Довольно опасная ситуация, потому что ему уже хочется залезть на Дерека, но раз этого делать нельзя, у него всё ещё остаётся первоклассный вид на его задницу, когда тот наклоняется, проверяя двигатель, так что Стайлз может видеть закрученные линии татуировки между лопатками Дерека, и… Дерек выжидательно смотрит на него с легкой ухмылкой в уголке рта. — Ты что-то сказал? — ошеломлённо спрашивает Стайлз.

— Не мог бы ты передать мне торцевой ключ? — спрашивает Дерек, явно повторяясь.

— Какой именно?

— Тот, что у тебя в руке, Стайлз, — терпеливо говорит Дерек, и, да, он определённо забавляется. Стайлз просто варится в этом сексуальном расстройстве, в то время как Дерек делает какие-то таинственные вещи с внутренностями его джипа, но когда Дерек говорит ему зажечь двигатель, тот послушно мурлычет новой жизнью.

— Ты мой герой, — говорит Стайлз, удивлённо приподнимая брови.

На коже Дерека несколько тёмных пятен от масла, и его рубашка выглядит не намного лучше, но он улыбается и выглядит таким довольным собой, что Стайлз может только беспомощно улыбнуться в ответ.

***

Скотт, по-видимому, вернулся в город на выходные. Ну, к такому выводу приходит Стайлз, смотря на текстовое сообщение, которое он получил, где от него требуют его присутствия с необходимыми перчатками и клюшкой для дружеской игры в лакросс. Стайлз думает, что на улице уже немного прохладно для такой забавы, но что бы там ни было… Он просто натянет на себя десять слоёв одежды, и они вместе побегут играть, так что всё будет «окей».

Он немного нервничает из-за того, что они встречаются после наступления темноты, но не похоже, что поле будет плохо освещено. Тем не менее, он пишет Дереку, чтобы тот знал, где будет Стайлз. Не то чтобы у них были реальные планы на это время, но он не хочет, чтобы Дерек пришёл домой только для того, чтобы узнать, что Стайлза там нет.

— Чувак! — говорит Скотт, когда Стайлз добирается до поля, и обнимает его. — Ты в порядке? Мама сказала, что у тебя случилось что-то странное. Почему ты мне не рассказал?

Стайлз пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя неловко со Скоттом, как обычно, в общем.

— Это не то, что лучше обсуждать по эсэмэс, понимаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Думаю, да, — отвечает Скотт и легко отстаёт от этой темы. Стайлз пытается выяснить, беспокоит ли его это, но у него на это нет времени, поскольку все уже готовы к игре.

На самом деле, это довольно забавная игра. На поле заняты не все позиции, но им всем весело, и Стайлз рад тому, что и ему вполне комфортно, и, возможно, что-то подобное ему сейчас и было нужно. Он осознаёт, что ему было немного одиноко, когда он вернулся сюда к отцу, ведь до того, как он встретил Дерека, Бейкон Хиллс был местом, в которое он никак не вписывался — ну, вписываться-то он вписывался, но намного меньше, чем когда-либо прежде.

Стайлз без особой причины переводит взгляд на небо и на полпути замечает, что Дерек сидит в стороне на трибунах, наблюдая за игрой. Он неловко машет Стайлзу, когда они встречаются взглядами, но потом Стайлза чуть не сбивает с ног какой-то старшеклассник, и он решает, что ему лучше вернуться к игре.

— Разве это не помощник шерифа Хейл? — спрашивает один из младшеклассников после игры. Не такой уж и хиленький, но какой-то трагически маленький. И он явно нервничает.

— Да, так что не вскрывай то, что у тебя в сумке, — говорит Стайлз, закатывая глаза.

Паренёк ещё больше распахивает глаза.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Стайлз не уверен, но ему кажется, что Дерек вот-вот лопнет о смеха. Должно быть, что-то смешное прочёл в телефоне.

После этого Стайлз берёт толстовку, которую снял минут через десять после начала игры, и бежит туда, где его ждёт Дерек, засунув руки в карманы. Поэтому он всё ещё в форме, но ещё и в официальной полицейской куртке.

— Пришёл, чтобы присматривать за хулиганами? — спрашивает Стайлз.

Рот Дерека искривляется в улыбке, и он протягивает руку, чтобы провести пальцами по шее Стайлза, где пот уже остыл.

— Кто-то же должен это делать. Где ты припарковался?

Стайлз ведёт его вниз по полю к обочине прилежащей дороги, на которой он припарковался, зная, что Дерек будет настаивать на том, чтобы видеть Стайлза изнутри его джипа и ехать с ним так до дома. Но чем ближе они подходят к джипу Стайлза, тем страннее выглядит Дерек — он держится рядом, как бы натыкаясь на Стайлза, и кажется ужасно нервным.

— Ты в порядке? — шепчет Стайлз, и Дерек рычит на него. Стайлз захлопывает рот. А потом стало понятно, что вернулся тот волк, но разница в том, что Стайлз не один на этот раз — он с Дереком, и, по крайней мере, у Дерека есть пистолет на случай, если волк всё-таки бешеный. — О, Боже, это же тот самый волк, — быстро бормочет Стайлз.

— Я знаю, что это тот самый волк, — говорит Дерек, огрызаясь. — Позволь мне внести ясность — ты нарушаешь границы.

Волк начал ходить взад-вперёд, всё ещё глядя на них.

— Дерек, ты разговариваешь с диким животным? — осторожно спрашивает Стайлз. Когда он осмеливается на секунду оторвать взгляд от волка, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека, весь воздух будто выбивают у него из лёгких.

Дерек немного похож на вампиров из «Баффи», только он не такой бугристый и, Господи Иисусе, у него ярко-голубые светящиеся глаза и действительно острый набор зубов-о-Боже-мой-о-Боже-мой-о-Боже-мой.

— Ты находишься на территории стаи Хейлов, и ты исчерпал наше гостеприимство в свой первый раз, когда причинил вред человеку, — властно говорит Дерек со сталью в голосе. — Ты уедешь отсюда сегодня же, или я отдам тебя охотникам. Выбор за тобой, — волк сел на корточки и завыл, и это прозвучало как насмешка. — Или мы можем пойти третьим вариантом, который заключается в том, что я вгрызаюсь зубами тебе в горло, — говорит Дерек. — Я бы предпочёл этого не делать, но чем дольше ты здесь пробудешь, тем больше шансов, что так и будет.

Стайлз просто затаил дыхание, ожидая дальнейших действий, и вот эта хрень становится реально неудобной, потому что Дерек снимает свою одежду, и это самое блядское, что он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, ведь Дерек просто раздевается прямо там, а затем…

Стайлз смотрит на большого чёрного волка и очень серьёзно думает о гипервентиляции.

***

Потому, что его отец привил ему определённую меру самосохранения, Стайлз убирается оттуда к чёртовой матери, когда Дерек образует с другим волком какой-то шерстяной комок, в котором слышится рычанием и видно много когтей, укусов и крови, о, Боже. Хотя шерсть другого волка вроде бы бледнее, так что, похоже, эта его. Прежде, чем Стайлз убеждается в этом, другой волк как-то странно переворачивается, и, окей, Стайлз на самом деле немного обеспокоен тем, что Дерек собирается выполнить свою угрозу, хотя, по-видимому, мистер бледный волк изуродовал пару человек, а также расчленил какого-то бегуна, который был убит в результате удара о землю во время пробежки, и поэтому Стайлз, возможно, не должен ему сочувствовать, но, эй, это всё ещё животное, а Стайлз действительно не может видеть, как страдают животные.

Но этот волк скулит, и Дерек отступает назад, позволяя ему, прихрамывая, отойти чуть в сторону. Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу, потом рысцой идёт к своей куче одежды, и вдруг, между одним морганием и другим, Дерек уже больше не волк, а просто обычный человек, натягивающий полицейскую форму.

— Я действительно задавал гуглу не те вопросы, — наконец говорит Стайлз. И это раздражает, честно говоря; ты думаешь, что твои исследовательские навыки находятся на высшем уровне, гордишься своей способностью анализировать вещи, а затем проигрываешь по всем фронтам, потому что твой горячий парень-полицейский оказывается оборотнем.

Дерек слегка наклоняет голову в сторону, и этот жест чрезвычайно напоминает его самого в волчьей форме.

— Почему ты остался? Любой другой сел бы в машину и уехал.

Стайлз фыркает.

— Я думал, мы уже давно установили, что я не любой другой.

Дерек прищуривается.

— Твоё сердцебиение довольно стабильное. Я ожидал…

— Отсюда слышно моё сердцебиение? — резко спрашивает Стайлз. — Вау, ладно, круто. Погоди, почему ты работаешь копом в Бейкон Хиллс, когда мог бы быть потрясающим детективом, борющимся с преступностью? Серьёзно, ты прогадал с профессией.

Теперь очередь Дерека фыркнуть.

— Смысл в том, чтобы оставаться в тени, Стайлз. Что является противоположностью тому, что делал этот придурок.

— Хм, — говорит Стайлз. — Ну, ладно. Подожди, окей, что? Ты пытался быть незаметным? Потому что следы твоих зубов на мне — это полная противоположность скрытности. Серьёзно, тебе нужно оставлять их хотя бы под воротником, иначе я буду обречён на вечный хипстерский шарф, а я действительно не знаю, готов ли к такой кардинальной смене имиджа.

Дерек выглядит… Вау, Стайлз думает, что он выглядит искренне смущённым, и приближается к Стайлзу так, как будто думает, что он убежит в любую секунду.

— Я не был к этому готов, — говорит Дерек, понизив голос. — Я не знал, что буду чувствовать себя так. Около тебя.

Он уже близко, и Стайлзу волей-неволей приходится смотреть ему в глаза.

— Как так?

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, Стайлз, — говорит Дерек, чуть не застонав, и утыкается носом Стайлзу в волосы, так что его губы находятся недалеко от отметин на шее, и, ну, да, может быть, у других людей могут быть какие-то мысли после того, как их парень вмиг отрастил себе набор клыков, но для Стайлза всё это кажется каким-то утешительно знакомым. — Ты просто… сначала ты просто хорошо пах.

Стайлз на это расплывается в улыбке.

— Эм, спасибо. Я имею в виду, ну, да, я не так уж и плох.

— Нет, — говорит Дерек. — Я имею в виду, ты пах как… как дом. Как будто ты можешь быть моим домом. Как будто ты можешь быть моим, — Стайлз чувствует, что его глаза расширяются, потому что это немного большее, чем когда кто-то хвалит твой увлажняющий крем. — Ты сводишь меня с ума, — снова говорит Дерек, так что его слова отдаются мурашками по чувствительной коже у Стайлза за ухом. — Я говорил себе, что мы ничего не сможем делать, пока ты обо мне не узнаешь.

— Подожди секунду, — говорит Стайлз, так как его мозг, как обычно, умудряется перепрыгивать с темы на тему. — А мой отец знает? Это что, какая-то пропагандистская кампания?

— Что? — переспрашивает Дерек, чуть отступая, чтобы заглянуть Стайлзу в глаза. — Ты спрашиваешь меня, а я случаем не… что-то типо оборотня на полставки?

— Что? — точно так же переспрашивает Стайлз, защищаясь. — Так, ну, кроме того, о, Господи, а правда, что твой дом на севере похож на ранчо оборотней? Вообще, это лучше, чем то, о чём я думал, а я думал, что у вас там какой-то культ, который не одобряет сексуальные отношения между двумя людьми мужского пола.

Дерек пристально смотрит на него.

— Нет, твой отец об этом ничего не знает, — наконец говорит он. — И я не могу поверить, что ты считал мою семью каким-то культом.

— Это казалось лучшим объяснением, чем любые другие, доступные мне, — отвечает Стайлз, слегка морщась. — И не одно из них не включало в себя скрывающего свою сущность оборотня. Ну, это на случай, если тебе интересно. Я даже подумывал, может ты просто… расстроился из-за всего этого или не хотел, чтобы мы заходили так далеко. Хотя я очень-очень хотел сделать это с тобой.

— Я хочу сделать с тобой всё, что крутится у меня в голове, — говорит Дерек, выглядя сильно огорчённым. — До сих пор хочу.

Стайлз просто смотрит на него, потому что… он не знает, что с этим делать. На самом деле не знает, но он не может видеть Дерека в таком состоянии, готового к тому, что Стайлз с минуты на минуту скажет «спасибо, но нет, спасибо, ты мне правда нравился, но только пока я не узнал о твоей ежемесячной проблеме». Поэтому Стайлз хватает куртку Дерека за воротник и втягивает его в поцелуй. Звук, который издаёт Дерек, делает его каким-то маленьким и уязвимым, и поцелуй переходит от сладкого к отчаянному, и если Дерек говорит, что Стайлз сводит его с ума, то это чувство взаимно.

— Теперь можно пойти домой? — спрашивает Стайлз, когда прерывает поцелуй. — Потому что я умираю с голоду. И мне нужно принять душ. Как минимум.

— Да, — говорит Дерек, мягко улыбаясь. — Теперь можно.

***

Стайлз едет к Дереку, Дерек едет позади, и только спустя некоторое время Стайлз понимает, что они так и не обсудили, чей дом они собираются посетить, но опять же — это стопроцентно какой-то знак. Пока они едут, начинается дождь, холодный и сильный, и неизбежно бросающий вызов способности Стайлза удерживать лобовое стекло от запотевания.

— Когда я сказал, что мне нужен душ, я не это имел в виду! — ворчит Стайлз, выговаривая это Дереку, когда они прорываются к входной двери, но было уже слишком поздно — они оба полностью вымокли к тому времени, как добрались туда. Дерек открывает дверь и заходит первым, а Стайлз в бесполезном жесте растирает волосы рукой, следуя за ним. Дерек закрывает за ними дверь и сразу же толкает Стайлза, вжимая его в неё спиной. — Я серьёзно воняю, — сообщает ему Стайлз. — Разве у тебя нет какого-то супер-волчьего нюха? Вообще-то это подразумевалось как оскорбление, — Дерек прячет нос под ухом Стайлза и обнюхивает его, и вау, он, должно быть, серьёзно так пытался сдерживать себя раньше, потому что теперь этот пресловутый оборотень нюхает и облизывает его шею, языком ловя дождевую воду. — Если только тебя не заводит, то-о, да-а-а, то, что ты делаешь, — говорит Стайлз, и ему хочется, чтобы это звучало обвинительно, но он задыхается, поэтому звучит его голос как-то безнадёжно, и Дерек рычит в ответ и тащит его на кухню. Стайлз на секунду задумывается о чём-то, но Дерек уже подпирает им кухонный стол, снимает с него трусы и встаёт на колени. Стилински еле переборол смех, когда Хейл погрузил свой язык ему в пупок, но ему становится совершенно не до смеха, когда Дерек начинает вылизывать языком свой путь вниз по животу Стайлза, и тогда у него даже не остаётся времени, чтобы сказать что-нибудь по поводу острых зубов, так как его член тут же берут в рот. Не то чтобы раньше ему не делали минет, но Стайлзу стало абсолютно ясно, что, в отличие от пьяных регбистов, Дерек знает, что делает, и ему это действительно нравится. Ну, к примеру, с таким уровнем энтузиазма Стайлз сталкивается впервые, и в сочетании с Дереком, цепко держащим его взгляд и глубоко заглатывающим его, неудивительно, что его бёдра дрожат под руками Дерека. — Боже мой, — говорит Стайлз с трудом, потому что язык Дерека ломает его, и всё, что он может сделать, это ухватиться за край стойки, чтобы не упасть. Звук, который он издаёт, эхом разносится по кухне, и если самому Стайлзу кажется, что это прозвучало громко, то Дерек должен слышать каждый его вздох, как громкий-громкий вскрик. Но когда Стайлз пытается предупредить его, что он вот-вот кончит, Дерек обхватывает его за задницу обеими руками и заглатывает Стайлза по самое горло, фактически высасывая из него оргазм, так что Стайлз просто расслабляется, отдаваясь сильным рукам Дерека и его губам, скользящих вокруг его члена. — Боже, — снова говорит Стайлз, но уже слабее. Хейл опускает его вниз, позволяя ему сесть на пол, и Стилински собирается попросить себе минутку или две, чтобы потом вернуть услугу, но Дерек просто садится между его разведёнными коленями, расстёгивает ширинку, достаёт свой член и начинает грубо себе дрочить. — Я могу… Позволь мне… — начинает Стайлз, протягивая руку к Дереку. Но далеко продвинуться ему не дали, потому что Дерек берёт оба его запястья в одну руку и прижимает их к стойке над головой Стайлза, глядя тому в глаза. У Стайлза немного качаются бёдра от этих телодвижений, и, окей, ответ принят, но Стайлз априори не воспринимает ответ «нет». — Ты уверен? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Тебе не нужен мой рот? Не хочу хвастаться, но множество людей любит этот рот, — Дерек рычит на это, и его глаза становятся опасно синими, и Стилински мельком замечает клыки, когда Дерек открывает рот, чтобы беспорядочно пройтись языком по всей груди Стайлза. И если раньше Стайлз был просто грязным, то теперь он где-то за пределами этого, ан-нет, там он был до того, как Дерек начал втирать свою сперму в его кожу. — Мне точно нужен душ, — говорит Стайлз, наблюдая за происходящим с равными чувствами как недоверия, так и уверенности в знании того, что у него скоро опять встанет, даже несмотря на то, что Дерек только что отсосал у него, доведя его до полусмерти.

— Давай сначала поедим, — говорит Дерек.

— Ты серьёзно? — ошеломлённо произносит Стайлз. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я ел, когда весь покрыт… Нет, о чём это я? Конечно же хочешь.

— У меня осталась пицца, — сообщает ему Дерек, выглядя чрезвычайно серьёзным.

— Потрясающе, — говорит Стайлз, хотя его удивляет проскользнувшая мысль о том, что хоть какая-то еда пережила ночь в холодильнике Дерека.

***

Что касается того, чтобы всё-таки, блин, помыться или хотя бы дойти до душа, то это… это два шага вперёд, один шаг назад и тактическое отступление вбок из-за Дерека, с большим энтузиазмом подталкивающего его к кухонной плите, а затем Стайлз стал ещё более грязным из-за того, что кое-кто подрочил ему на спину. И совершено ясно становится, что у этого кое-кого на это пунктик.

Когда же они оба снова стали чистыми, бросая вызов желанию старого водонагревателя жить, Стайлз тянет Дерека обратно через холодный коридор в тепло своей спальни, идя спиной вперёд, пока он не ударяется ногами о кровать Дерека и не укутывается в одеяло. Он ждёт, когда уже Дерек на него набросится, но тот просто смотрит на него без дальнейшей демонстрации того, какой ликантропия может быть забавной.

— Это было тяжелее, чем я мог себе представить, — наконец говорит Дерек, его голос звучит хрипло. — Вдыхать твой запах, окутанный моим, здесь, в моей постели, и спать без тебя. Я хотел сделать так много безумных вещей, что едва узнавал себя.

— Теперь я здесь, — говорит Стайлз и выдаёт тревожную полуулыбку, потому что ему немного неудобно под буравящим взглядом Дерека.

— А ты хочешь быть здесь? — спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз поднимает брови и опускает взгляд, как будто хочет убедиться, что, да, у него всё ещё стоит, и да, он всё ещё ждёт Дерека в его постели, ничего не предпринимая

— Разве ты сам не можешь сказать? Я думал, ты можешь чувствовать мои эмоции по запаху, если не что-то большее.

— Да, — говорит Дерек, и, ох, на мгновение в его голосе слышится такая удовлетворённость, но потом он снова хмурится. — Но это не говорит мне, хочешь ли ты остаться.

У Стайлза перехватывает дыхание.

— Что, на всю ночь? — спрашивает он с дрожью в голосе, страшась целиться наугад и промахнуться на милю.

— Не только на всю ночь, — говорит Дерек с такой уверенностью, что Стайлз смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, не веря услышанному, но Дерек не переводит сказанное в шутку, не берёт слова назад, а просто держит взгляд Стайлза.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? — спрашивает Стайлз тихим голосом, потому что никто никогда не спрашивал его об этом раньше. — Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я остался?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал, — отвечает Дерек и уже через секунду выглядит огорчённым. — Подожди, я знаю, что это звучит безумно. Конечно, ты можешь уйти, это не домашний арест, я просто имел в виду, что…

— Я хочу быть с тобой всё время, — перебивает его Стайлз.

— Да, именно это я и имел в виду, — говорит Дерек с облегчением.

— Нет, Дерек, я имел в виду… Я хочу быть с тобой всё время, — странно, как легко это говорить, но это правда, и это было правдой уже довольно долгое время. Ни одно из сегодняшних откровений этого не изменило. Дерек, должно быть, увидел это, поверил в это, потому что он просто набросился на Стайлза, обхватив его голову руками и наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его, как будто он всю жизнь так делал, и Стайлз тянется к нему и хватает за волосы, чтобы он не смог отстраниться. В конце концов Дерек немного сдвигает рот в сторону, в основном потому, что Стайлз скулит:

— Дерек, давай, ты убиваешь меня, не все посвежели после душа, некоторые просто вывернули мозги наизнанку и так и не вернули их обратно, Дерек… — Дерек переворачивает Стайлза на живот, оставляя жгучие поцелуи на затылке, прежде чем заскользить языком вниз по позвоночнику, широко раскрыв рот, облизывая его _снова и снова_ , как будто он хочет, чтобы Стайлз кончил только от этого, и Стайлз не выдерживает и всхлипывает:

— Я не могу, больше не могу, ты должен трахнуть меня, пожалуйста, ну _пожалуйста_ …

Он слышит звук расстёгивающейся молнии, а затем чувствует, как Дерек прижимает к нему один скользкий палец, будучи таким нежным, и, хотя это не похоже на то, что было у Стайлза в первый раз, он точно может сказать, что сейчас всё идёт намного лучше. Дерек, по-видимому, предпочитает рьяно охранять свою территорию, но Стайлз не хотел бы, чтобы он обернулся волком посередине секса. Ну, ладно. Может, и хотел, но совсем немного, да и его рычание вроде как приятно горячее. Дерек наклоняется так, что полностью накрывает Стайлза собой, не переставая трахать его тремя пальцами, попутно обнюхивая его шею и издавая довольные звуки каждый раз, когда Стайлз стонет и насаживается на пальцы.

— Я так сильно хотел сделать это, так сильно хотел, чтобы все знали, что ты мой, — говорит Дерек ему на ухо, и, о, да, он снова рычит.

— Ты можешь это сделать, давай, — говорит Стайлз и толкается бёдрами один раз, прежде чем принять решение использовать другую тактику, потому что Дерек не показывает никаких признаков того, что он собирается следовать его программе.— Думаешь, хорошо было раньше? Так только тупо мозоли натрёшь. Нееет. Ты трахнешь меня, войдёшь в меня, пометишь меня…

Дерек замер.

— Ты позволишь мне это сделать?

Стайлз восстанавливает достаточно мозговых клеток, чтобы сказать:

— Мы можем пропустить ту часть, где я, возможно, уже заглянул в твою медицинскую карточку, и трахнуться без презервативов, ничего не стесняясь?

— _Стайлз_ , — говорит Дерек, и _наконец-то_ , _наконец-то_ вытаскивает пальцы и дёргает Стайлза на себя за бёдра, так что одной рукой обхватывает его за плечи, и медленно вводит свой член.

Стайлз опирается на предплечья, попутно закинув голову назад, пока пытался привыкнуть к заполненности, и его состояние почти мгновенно переходит от «немного неудобно» до «очень-очень хорошо», и, похоже, у него вот-вот сорвётся с языка просьба, чтобы Дерек наконец начал двигаться, но, видимо, ему не нужно просить, потому что Дерек толкает Стайлза, так что тот падает на грудь, поднимает его бёдра как можно выше и начинает трахать его.

— О, да, — стонет Стайлз, потому что уже готов кончить в любую секунду и потому что уверен, что никто не сможет выдержать натиск языка Дерека и его члена и не словить потрясающий оргазм, стоит этому кому-то едва прикоснуться к себе…

— _Нет_ , — рычит Дерек и отводит руку Стайлза в сторону, держа за запястье. — Вот так, — говорит он и вновь начинает двигать бёдрами до тех пор, пока Стайлз не начал хныкать, потому что Дерек обладает хорошей наблюдательностью и ни разу не меняет «правильный угол», время от времени то ускоряясь, то замедляясь.

Поэтому требуется совсем немного времени, чтобы Стайлз сделал один дрожащий, отчаянный вдох, а затем кончил, так что его сперма растеклась по всей простыне под ним. Стайлз сильно зажмуривается, когда Дерек замедляется, после чего стонет ему на ухо, прижимаясь бёдрами к ягодицам Стайлза. Они остаются в таком положении до тех пор, пока Дерек не позволяет ему лечь поудобнее, при этом он всё ещё находится внутри него, но не наваливается на Стайлза всем своим весом.

— Вау, — наконец говорит Стайлз.

— М-м-м, — мычит Дерек в знак согласия. Он, кажется, скатываться со Стайлза не собирается, хотя ему должно быть неудобно поддерживать себя к таком положении. Стайлз, в лучшем случае, сможет продержаться в такой планке секунд пятнадцать, но это просто смехотворно.

— Слезь с меня уже, — говорит Стайлз. — Пройдут года, пройдут века, а ты всё так же и останешься, да? — Дерек по-прежнему в нём. — Да ты что, серьёзно? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что мы сделаем это ещё, и не раз. Я хочу, чтобы мы это сделали, — умасливает его Стайлз.

— Это просто невероятно, — бормочет Дерек, но Стайлз, по сути, оказался абсолютно прав.

***

Стайлзу вставать не обязательно, а вот Дереку это делать приходится, поэтому Стилински остаётся в мятой-перемятой кровати, когда как Дерек запрыгивает в душ.

Теперь у него всё ещё влажные волосы, и он стоит в одних только трусах, когда звонит его телефон. Он хмурится, глядя на дисплей, затем нажимает на экран.

— Это Хейл, — пауза. — Да, сэр, он сейчас здесь, — Стайлз бросает на него недружелюбный взгляд, но берёт телефон.

— Привет, пап, — говорит он.

— Привет, сынок, — сухо приветствует отец. — Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что нам предстоит серьёзный разговор перед тем, как ты переедешь обратно, о том, что ты уже взрослый и это твоя личная жизнь, но я всё ещё оставляю за собой право беспокоиться о тебе, когда Скотт звонит мне, ища тебя по всему Бейкон Хиллс, и говорит, что ты не отвечаешь на его звонки. Как и на мои.

— Э-э, — говорит Стайлз и свисает с кровати, находя свой телефон на полу. Батарея села уже несколько часов как. — Извини за это, его нужно зарядить.

— Наверное, я должен радоваться, что ты с Дереком, — вздыхает его отец. — Хотя, опять же, я оставляю за собой право быть крайне подозрительным в отношении того, что ты в семь утра находишься где-то у него под боком.

— Да, кстати об этом, — говорит Стайлз, потому что это не какое-то очередное одноразовое увлечение, а Дерек не один из тех парней-регбистов, и если его отец собирается сходить с ума из-за того, что Стайлз замутил с его замом, то А) он не должен был нанимать на работу кого-то настолько сасного, и Б) сам Стайлз предпочёл бы просто сделать это в открытую и всё. Он смотрит на Дерека, который бесстыдно подслушивает, и шевелит бровями, пытаясь сказать что-то типо: «Эй, ты хочешь, чтобы я всё ему выложил?» Дерек после минутой паузы кивает, и Стайлз говорит:

— Итак, о Дереке.

— Никаких подробностей, никогда, и он продолжает приходить на воскресный ужин, — немедленно произносит его отец.

— И что, никаких угроз? Что, если он разобьёт мне сердце? Да, ладно, я стою хотя бы одного предупреждения о том, что у тебя есть пистолет?

— Передай телефон Дереку, — всё, что говорит его отец.

Дерек берёт в руки мобильник и зажимает его между ухом и плечом, выходя в коридор, и Стайлз слышит, как скрипит деревянный пол, когда он идёт по коридору. Стайлз только-только начинает делать неточный анализ затрат и выгод, вытаскивая себя из постели на завтрак, когда Дерек возвращается в спальню, одетый в форму и уже полностью готовый.

Стайлз осматривает его с ног до головы, потому что он может, блин, и потому что — _чёрт_ …

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно идти в участок, но я очень хочу снять эти штаны зубами.

Дерек зажимает переносицу.

— Не говори таких вещей, когда мне нужно уходить, — говорит он, но в его голосе больше нежности, чем брани. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза, тепло, нежно, но слишком коротко, чтобы вызвать соответствующую реакцию. Он останавливается в дверном проёме и говорит:

— О, и, Стайлз.

— Да?

Уголки рта Дерека приподнимаются.

— Твой отец сказал, что у него есть пистолет и что, если я разобью тебе сердце, окружной коронер не сможет опознать мои останки.

— Потрясающе, — искренне говорит Стайлз, и Дерек фыркает.

***

Год спустя Дерек критически смотрит на кучу вещей Стайлза в гараже его отца.

— Здесь не так уж и много. Мы сможем сами всё перенести.

— Твоя сестра сказала, что может подъехать с грузовиком, — говорит Стайлз, покачиваясь на пятках.

— Это совершенно излишне, во всех отношениях. И почему ты разговариваешь с Лорой?

— Послушай, если ты отслеживаешь передвижение койота по этой штуке, называемой компьютером, то, скорее всего, ты проводишь значительное количество времени за указанным компьютером, что означает, что к середине дня тебе в конечном итоге станет скучно, и ты прекратишь общаться с теми, кто есть в онлайн, а именно — со мной, — говорит Стайлз. — Кроме того, она мой бро, — Дерек хмурится. — И твоя мама сказала, что хочет, чтобы мы приехали на ранчо на Новый год, — продолжает Стайлз.

— Почему ты разговариваешь с моей мамой? — вопрошает Дерек, конечно же отрицая то, что это самое настоящее нытьё, хотя так оно и есть.

— Потому что она звонит мне, и она милая, — отвечает Стайлз. — И у меня теперь есть материал для шантажа, которого на всю жизнь хватит, уж поверь мне — твоя мама действительно открытый человек. Мне показалось особенно трогательной история о твоём катании на коньках, когда тебе было семь, с сопутствующей тебя ледяной рвотой.

Дерек на это заворчал:

— Мне стоит пересмотреть все похожие случаи своей жизни.

— Не стоит, — говорит Стайлз и обнимает Дерека за талию. — Я имею в виду, не стоит ведь, да? Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я переехал к тебе?

Дерек обнимает его за плечи и притягивает к себе.

— Я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне, — говорит он, касаясь волос Стайлза губами.

Какое бы напряжение не витало в воздухе до этого момента, сейчас оно бесследно тает.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стайлз. — Я просто говорю, что если твоя сестра собирается помочь, то нам и не обязательно делать это сегодня. Да и мой папа сейчас в полицейском участке. Я хочу сказать, что вот прямо сейчас мы могли бы попрощаться с моей кроватью, — и он ощутил заинтересованное дыхание Дерека. Дело не в том, что Стайлзу нужно подсластить сегодняшний знаменательный день, но разнообразие — это ведь пряность жизни и всё тому подобное. — Догони меня, — шепчет Стайлз, и Дерек позволяет ему выбраться из своих объятий, пробежать через весь дом и взбежать вверх по лестнице, только чтобы мягко схватить его около самой кровати, вызвав этим звуки скрипа пружин и смеха Стайлза, наполняющие воздух.


End file.
